Shinigami at Hogwarts Chaos Ensues
by SeverusPrince101
Summary: An undercover Kuchiki Byakuya as Severus Snape has the adventure of a lifetime at Hogwarts with the addition of a very well known demon cat and co! focuses mainly on the bleach side! Harry and co is for the effect of the Crossover. Naive and meddling Dumbledore though good at heart. mainly humoristic. First ever Crossover! Be kind please.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently read something very similar but it appears to have been left incomplete so I took it upon myself to re-write my own version of it. I always imagined a scenario in which there is a hidden shinigami at Hogwarts very funny plus the added bonus of Ichigo and pals coming to Hogwarts as students as well. It will include many japanese terms in the way as to how I thing they are written romanized if you watch bleach or read it you will understand.  
**

**Lastly I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter though I wish that I would.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**ps. my other HP fic is in hiatus since I have a very big case of writers block but don't worry it will be updated eventually and completed in the future.  
**

* * *

Shinigami at Hogwarts-Chaos ensues.

Prologue

Yamamoto Genryusai had agreed a long time ago with his long-time friend Albus Dumbledore that if he felt that things were prone to getting to out of hand in the wizarding world or if it seemed to be interfering with the balance of life and death he would send his shinigami from the Gotei 13 to investigate, spy or aid at his school Hogwarts. And that is exactly what happened with the reign of Voldemort and his clash with the young Harry Potter. You see somehow some time ago Voldemort had managed to steal a very powerful artifact from the Soul Society that granted him a measure of control over his life and death. It was sort of a container that was originally used to grant the user a second chance at life by erasing t the portion of the soul encased in there of it's memories so that it was reborn anew. But Voldemort had defiled it and made it so that in the chance that he died the portion of his soul residing inside would not only still be alive in a way but also regain all of his memories and be free to roam the world looking for a way back into a corporeal form. This brings us to the beginning of this story on the 30th of August 1994.

Chapter 1 Sheer boredom… or is it?

Severus Snape was bored. There was simply not other way to phrase it. All the potions for the hospital wing were complete his teaching plans were also complete he flew around on his broom and without (useful trick he learnt from Voldemort) and he had annoyed Minerva, but now he was bored. He had also already practiced his Shunpo skills along with his Kido and Zanpaktou because you see Severus Snape was not Severus Snape at all his real name would be Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Prominent Kuchiki family and Captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 the most powerful captain apart that is from Yamamoto sou-taichou. No one except Albus knew of his real identity the real Severus Snape had actually been killed by a stray curse in a battle between Death eaters and the Order. Luckily Dumbledore had gotten to his corpse before anyone else with the help of Severus' soul and hidden it from sight, he then contacted his friend Yamamoto and asked him to send a shinigami to perform Konso the soul burial on him. To Albus' own surprise two shinigami arrived, Yamamoto himself and Lily Evans who had just graduated from the shinigami academy. She told him that she forgave him everything and was grateful for all the information he passed on thanks to his spying. She also told him that she loved him and would like to try at a relationship with him in the afterlife.

"But what about Potter" he had asked and lily promptly told him that he had divorced her and found a "busty babe" for him in the Rukongai since he didn't have the reiatsu to be a shinigami unlike him and her. It turns out that their married life was already starting to unravel at the seams long before either of them died.

Thus spoken Yamamoto performed konso and sent Lily through to the Sereitei so that she could welcome Severus, he stayed and that to discuss plans with Dumbledore and that is how young Byakuya found himself in this position. Why not someone from the Omnitsukido you ask? Because it was found that none of them could actually perform magic inside a gigai except Byakuya. It had been near fifteen years since his mission had started and in two days time it would only get harder.

"I am bored what can I do… I wish Yoruichi was here, no wait I take that back I do not want that demon cat anywhere near me" Byakuya huffed 'at the very least she knew how to entice him into a game of tag and actually make his current life worthwhile' he thought. Voldemort had revived himself during the course of this past summer and things weren't looking up. It was such that not even Harry Potter knew he had returned as far as he was concerned he only dreamt it and the reason that Voldemort wouldn't use the connection against him was simply because Byakuya had managed to convince him that it would go against his best interests it also caused him a slight headache.

"I must be grateful that stupid and so called 'Dark Lord' gave me mostly free rein during the summer and he only ordered me to update him during the full moon of each month if there was any indicators that the Potter brat knew of what was happening or that he was being trained further." Byakuya was aiming mindlessly while he thought that when the clock up in the clock tower chimed the hour he realized it was 6pm and time for dinner. He headed to the Great Hall missing his quite home and gardens in Kuchiki Manor or even his solitary existence in the dungeons though he wasn't really fond of them. His hair was constantly getting greasy because of the constant humidity in the dungeons and the fumes from the potions he spent almost daily making or being in the presence of.

Entering the Great Hall he chuckled seeing that Minerva was still angry at him for the 'little' surprise he had left in her rooms. Byakuya could admit that this constant life of boredom made his previous prankster self from before he became head of the family. Yoruichi would be proud to see that life at Hogwarts had revived her 'Byakuya-bo' somewhat.

He took his seat to the left of Albus and settled for eating his dinner. He gave a brief nod to show he was all right to his colleagues and all of them believed him except Albus who he knew could tell he was absolutely bored out of his mind.

_Flash forward to the Welcoming feast_

Byakuya was still bored really there wasn't much he could do about it so much so that all of the noise around the great hall flowed over him without any acknowledgement whatsoever that he was actually paying attention. He only 'woke up' when a sudden silence fell on the Great Hall along with a tingling sound he knew quite well. A Hell Butterfly was making his way towards him so he reluctantly put out his finger to receive the message.

Those watching the butterfly fly towards Snape the 'greasy-haired bat of the Dungeons' could have sworn his stoic expression faltered for a second a portrayed an expression of shock. Albus chuckled behind his hand, he already knew what the message said having received the same message earlier in the privacy of his office.

As soon as said butterfly landed on said Professor Snape's finger his expressionless mask cracked even further. His eyes widened and he seemed to choke on air.

Byakuya was shocked to say the least the Hell Butterfly had just notified him that a certain 'group' of individuals would come and pose as transfer students from Japan and also as an extra professor meaning Yoruichi would be there as would his imouto Rukia and pals.

"This can't possibly be true," he mumbled to himself. Byakuya most definitely didn't need an added headache to the one he normally sported all year.

"_But this way you might actually have fun this year…" _a traitorous voice whispered inside his head.

Byakuya snarled inwardly telling it to shut up and just as he stood to leave the feast… the doors to the Great Hall banged open and every head turned to stare...

* * *

**_AN: I plead with you on my knees to Read and Review please since they motivate me to write more and keeps writer's block away (HINT HINT) so please do!_**

**_I so love a good cliffie though I hate them as well... oh well C'est la vie!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo yeah here is the second chapter I tried my hand at expanding the humour a little. If I work on a paring it will obviously be a Byakuya/Yoruichi. Though as of right now I only did innuendos and some obvious Sexual tension in te form of teasing nothing really serious. lol. enjoy please tell me what you think and what I should write for the dreaded PE class!**

* * *

Shinigami at Hogwarts – Chaos ensues

Chapter 2 –surprise Guests, unwanted colleagues

From last time: "This can't possibly be true," he mumbled to himself. Byakuya most definitely didn't need an added headache to the one he normally sported all year.

"_But this way you might actually have fun this year…" _a traitorous voice whispered inside his head.

Byakuya snarled inwardly telling it to shut up and just as he stood to leave the feast… the doors to the Great Hall banged open and every head turned to stare

_Present time _

With the opening of the Great Hall doors every single head turned to stare, the teachers excluding Snape and Dumbledore all had puzzled but resigned expressions already figuring this was some more 'brilliant idea' from Dumbledore that as usual failed to somehow include the teachers in forewarning. Dumbledore was chuckling behind his hand; the twinkle in his eyes turned on full blast and Snape well he looked as if he wanted to ram his head against the first available surface.

The students' expressions varied from slight fear of the unknown to open curiosity, to shock by the loud noise. A pin could've been heard in the abrupt noise that followed because the woman that walked through the doors could only be described as… well interesting would be to kind a word there were simply no words to describe her completely. It is not that she was ugly oh now she was beautiful in a strange sort of way but she was weird.

This woman had long purple hair that fell down to her lower back, held together by a thin red silk hair-tie. She had mocha colored skin and the most amazing golden eyes anyone had ever seen. She seemed cat like with a certain air of playfulness around her. She was also quite curvy in just the right places with some very… ahem… big assets sitting up front, her way of dressing with leggings with leg warmers and a short loose but fitting orange blouse also with cream warmers on her legs and a scarf going around her neck didn't really leave things open to the imagination it seemed as a travel outfit. She was smirking lightly at all the expression but when she spotted Snape gaping at her in shock and slight horror she immediately changed course towards him.

The students trailing behind the woman were forgotten momentarily at the scene that took place simply by the sheer unbelievable factor it contained.

She ran full tilt forward and shouted "Severus, it is so good to see you again I missed you back home!" this was done while simultaneously doing a flying tackle towards Professor Snape and toppling them to the floor in a rather embarrassing if compromising position, since she ended up sitting atop his hips with her hands on his chest and Severus hands in and effort to hold her to avoid the unavoidable fall were resting on her hips…one the floor…in the middle of the Great Hall… in full view of everyone.

**AN: for convenience Byakuya will be referred to Byakuya when he is alone or speaking to someone who knows ho he is and not within hearing of others. The rest of the time he will be Professor Snape or just plain Snape. It the thought is from his perspective notice 'thought' not voices even if he is surrounded by people it will be referred to as Byakuya. Thanks let us continue.**

"Yoruichi-san, I can't it is the same for you now if you would please get off of me" Snape was struggling to get away from her without just openly throwing her away from him. The woman Yoruichi as she was known smirked evilly 'damn that demon cat she did this on purpose' seethed Byakuya inside his mind when suddenly said demon cat rotated her hip causing him to throw his head back against the floor and bite his tongue he knew what she was doing and he also knew that she knew he knew what she was doing, she leaned forward until her lips were lying against his ear and whispered so that only he could hear;

"I so enjoy teasing you and making you angry Byakuya-bo" and with that said she stood in a fluid movement leaving him on the floor and walked towards the forgotten group of exchange students.

Snape stood with his usual grace as well that the rest of the students of Hogwarts now noted was in the same range as that of the woman with the purple hair, fluid and with a danger quality.

"Now… let us continue with this rather abrupt intermission," said the cheery voice of Dumbledore. "This group of students and single professor before you come from Japan and they will stay an unspecified amount of time with us. They will have to be sorted."

With that said he summoned the Sorting Hat and stool towards him and the list of names fro professor McGonagall. She saw the list and opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and finally Snape took the list from her hand, it was a bit much to expect her to read Japanese names specially since Dumbledore gave her the list with the names written in Kanji.

"When I call your name you will come forward and sit placing the hat on your head, he will decide if you will go to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor" he said this while pointing at each house table respectively.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou" a small white haired boy came forward put the hat onto his head, which shouted RAVENCLAW.

"Kuchiki Rukia" a petite figure with black midnight hair up to her shoulders and wide violet eyes came forward.

SLYTHERIN shouted the hat as soon as she got it near her head.

She turned towards Snape and with a slight head bow said respectfully, "Nii-sama" as way of greeting, Snape acknowledged the bow with a slight nod from himself.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" a tall orange-haired teenager with a moody disposition walked forward GRYFFINDOR the hat shouted.

"Abarai Renji" a dangerous looking individual walked up his long and spiky red hair and expensive glasses on his forehead were already enough attention grabbing on their own add to them his elaborate tribal tattoos in his forehead and framing his face and down his arms he looked downright scary. The hat shouted GRYFFINDOR!

"WHAT I AM NOT GOING IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THAT IDIOT CARROT-TOP!" yelled Renji at the top of his lungs.

"I WANT TO RESORT AS WELL NO WAY DO I WANT TO SHARE A DORM WITH WEIRD EYEBROWS OVER THERE!" Ichigo shouted right back.

Byakuya was fast running out of patience and his vice-captain Renji wasn't helping matters so to the untrained eye it looked as if Renji tripped over nothing as he was walking while Ichigo slipped on a suddenly-there banana peel. Meanwhile Yoruichi who of course had seen what Byakuya did only ignored it and shouted "SILENCE you shall behave and do as the hat decreed." They both obeyed.

While the rest of the school just thought, 'those two are definitely Gryffindors even their hair colours go with the house' and a school wide sigh.

"So let us continue after that oh so entertaining performance," Snape drawled.

"Ishida Uryuu" a tall black headed teen with square-rimmed glasses came forward RAVENCLAW.

"Hinamori Momo" another petite teen came forward, her black hair was held in a bun and she seemed really shy, HUFFLEPUFF went the hat.

"Yasutora Sado" a really tall and muscled person stepped forward, he had brown skin and wavy brown hair that fell on both sides of his head with the left side of his face being partially covered by it. And surprising the whole school except those who knew him since he was extremely loyal the hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF.

With this all of the students were sorted and the feast could finally begin.

If Yoruichi hadn't decided to create another distraction by loudly saying,

"Hey Snape I am feeling sleepy so lend me your shoulders" with that said she popped into her black cat form leaving her clothes behind and hopped onto his shoulders and lay down to sleep.

Snape sighed resignedly and absent-mindedly levitated her clothes and banished them to who knew where while he sub-consciously scratched the cat's head making it purr.

As this happened Ron down at the Gryffindor table whispered to Harry unaware that Renji seated next to him overhead, "Man Harry is it just me or since that chick left her clothes behind that means Snape's got a naked babe lying atop his shoulders?"

Harry chocked on air as he realized what Ron had said, "I wonder who would find that greasy-haired bastard attractive, that woman has to have her eyes checked she could have whomever she liked like even you or me! Though we are way to young for her"

"I know what you mean Harry did you see the way she tackled him and teased him before all of them got sorted she was so trying to get a reaction out of him if you know what I mean. Though his hands weren't exactly innocent the way they traveled up her back when she leaned forward and clutched at her shirt"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Shut up you! You don't know anything about Yoruichi-sama and her life and supposed relationship with Bya… Professor Snape is none of your business they have known each other since childhood." Renji said to them growing angry at the way they talked about Yoruichi as babe and chick and the insulting names they called his taichou. It was not his fault he had to were an awful gigai.

Suddenly the tables were filled with food and all was forgotten as the hordes of ravenous students fell upon the food. Snape watched all this from the head table having heard perfectly well what Renji had said to the damnable duo Potter and Weasely. As soon as the feast finished Dumbledore stood up to give his announcements.

"Attention students as you probably noticed the new exchange students that came and were sorted previously brought a highly unusual professor that is currently asleep on Professor Snape's shoulders, her name is Shihoin Yoruichi or Professor Shihoin she will be your new teacher for physical education or P.E and she will teach all the students from 4th year up with the help of Professor Snape this classes are non-negotiable and you will find appropriate clothes in your trunks. The classes actually starts tomorrow at 5am enjoy! With that said of we trot to your warm beds and dorms" Dumbledore said this with a completely straight face while dismissing the students.

The students departed with groans from the 4th years and happy yawns from the 3rd years and down. The only ones not complaining where the Japanese students as they seemed to be used to this. And so amidst groans, yawns and curses the students left for the start of a new day and a new year full of unexpected surprises the first of which had already happened.

* * *

_AN: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter wish that I would. Please Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami at Hogwarts – Chaos ensues

Chapter 3 – Demon cat's class from hell

Gemini24: it's okay everyone is entitled to their opinion originally instead of Yoruichi I was going to use Matsumoto but I realized I couldn't find an appropriate teaching position for her… and she is kinda dumb. As to your Yaoi pairing I have nothing against it and will take it into consideration though it will be my first ever attempt at writing such a pairing. My first ever Yaoi as well but I will give my best. Besides any pairing in this story will be more for comic relief than anything else since this is rated as K+ but please any suggestion or your opinion on my writing is appreciated!

* * *

Dawn broke bright and early the next day. It was bright with a clear blue sky and not to cold or hot it was just perfect until… the magical generated alarm clock woke up the 4th year guys at 4:30 am that morning so that they would be ready to meet Professor Shihoin for her class down at the Quidditch pitch. This bright and beautiful day was met by a chorus of groans and curses from sleep deprived teenagers.

"What the hell is wrong with this people" slurred Ron from the floor next to his bed the clock had startled him so he toppled off of the bed. Though since he had face-planted the floor it sounded more like "was herl srong vith p…pol," all of the usual dorm mates where struggling to rise and get ready but Ichigo and Renji their new dorm mates were already up and ready in the new school issued clothes waiting impatiently for the others to get ready.

Harry was busy looking for a missing sock inside his trunk though he was the most ready of the bunch considering he wasn't even properly dressed. Neville was still knocked out cold and Dean and Seamus were donning each other's clothes since they weren't paying attention.

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory thing weren't looking much better, much orderly certainly since girls in the Gryffindor dorm didn't appreciate the need to live in a chicken coop like the guys but in terms of how awake they were they didn't look much different from the zombified guys.

Finally all of them were ready with their new uniforms and walking on their way to the Quidditch pitch. The guy uniforms consisted of a white t-shirt a red outline and the Hogwarts crest in the left breast. And some black shorts with a white pairs of ankle length sock and white trainers.

The girls' uniform was the same except that the short was shorter and their shirt tighter hugging their curves. **(AN: think the typical Japanese uniforms for any anime)**. The guys had to do a double take when they first saw them, even Ichigo and Renji weren't excluded from that reaction though it certainly wasn't new to them it still affected them.

When they finally reached the Quidditch pitch they were greeted with an incredible sight, Professor Snape dressed in a black t-shirt with black track pants and trainers, though everything was black it was how casual the attire was that left the students gaping and his hair was also tied back revealing a small silver hoop going through the top part of his left ear. Somehow through their narrow minds the students thought he would still be in his billowing black robes even to teach such a physical class. He had two white bandages wrapped around his forearms and his shirt didn't hide any well-defined muscle that he appeared to have hidden underneath said billowing robes. The female students couldn't help but gulp a little when they saw him

The guys didn't fare much better when they saw Yourichi. She had one black leggings with cream warmers and some kind of black slippers on her feet. She also had on a black skin tight top that left her back bare and accentuated her already great figure, and a wide white belt around her middle. She had more cream warmers in her arms that also had some black straps loosely wrapped around them. She also sported a long cream scarf wrapped around her neck and her long purple hair was tied back with a red silk ribbon. There were some definitely audible gulps at that time.

Snape scoffed and rolled his eyes at their reactions.

"What's the matter Sevie… jealous they can ogle and you cant?" came a sly whisper from his ear as well as the feeling of a body way to close to his own.

While this was happening the student body paled when they heard the named that Professor Shihoin had coined for Snape they thought for sure that she would be incinerated on the spot. And Professor Snape's reaction baffled them even more when he sent a barb back to her.

"I don't think so Demon Cat… why? Should I even be nervous that there is competition?" he said this while he moved behind her in the blink of an eye but he didn't embrace her. While Yourichi sputtered Professor Snape proceeded to bark out orders to the dumbfounded students.

"What are all you idiots staring at? Did somebody force-feed you a befuddlement draught? If not then I suggest closing your gaping maws before you swallow something unpleasant and run five laps around the Quidditch pitch. RIGHT NOW!"

While all the students jumped to attention and proceeded to o as ordered Yoruichi walked up beside him and said, "enjoying yourself Byakuya? That was some nice piece of semi-shunpo almost caught me by surprise that one"

"You won't be able to keep your title much longer Shunshin Yoruichi… I have grown much faster even I didn't stop practicing while in my horrible existence in this human world. I can match my speed of two years ago while still inside my gigai now… so as I said you won't keep your title much longer. Besides I want my hair ribbon back" he answered back calmly.

"Say while they are out sweating there what do you say we spar some? For old times sake, barehanded only no tricks, swords, kido or magic just our strength?" she asked him. "Besides I don't think with the exception of our lot that the students will be up to continuing after their laps are done." She continued.

"Hmmm alright though I will still make them continue at least a little after their laps, after all their physical condition is just deplorable only the Quidditch players are slightly better and even that is dismal."

That said they both proceeded to engage into a Hakuda match, a match relaying only in their hand-to-hand prowess. They dodged and parried and attacked each other but no extra abilities were used, not even Shunpo though they were moving right on the edge of it, meaning considerably faster than normal. They even did some attacks after jumping creating some rather awe inspiring attacks and acrobatics in mid-air.

The students where half-way through their third lap when they finally noticed the fighting professors and stopped to watch, once again with their jaws hanging on the floor.

"Don't look now Byakuya-bo, but I think we have garnered an audience" Yoruichi whispered in his ear while she was closing up on him he parried and kicked back.

This she didn't manage to block and she flew backward from a kick to her chest.

"That I have noticed… will you yield this duel to me?" he answered back

Yoruichi scowled and leaping back up she kicked him hard in the chest as well sending him flying back almost to the students that had unknowingly formed a circle around the both of them. "I yield but now we're even" she said grinning.

Professor Snape scowled as well and muttered some very rude things under his breath that should never be heard by other students.

Yoruichi laughed and then said, "Okay people you enjoyed the show bet you didn't know your dear Professor could do that but now it is time to work give some 20 push-ups and then 10 sit-ups repeat 3 times. After that is done the boys will leave with Sevie here and the girls will stay with me as of today you will learn the basics of sparring in hand-to-hand combat like the Sevie here just did with me"

Harry and Ron were completely dead on their feet by the time the class or more like torture session was over. After the brief warm-up as Professor Shihoin called it and they left to one end of the field with Professor Snape they found out just how much of a taskmaster he could really be. Every student was practically on the point of collapse except the Japanese students, who were used to similar training. When they got paired up to begin a basic mock fight the highlight of the day was when the Professor paired up Ichigo and guy wearing glasses that was sorted in Ravenclaw called Ishida Uryuu. His eyes gleamed suspiciously behind the glasses and Ichigo gulped and blushed a little. Clearly there was some sort of inside joke in there. And though Ichigo won the battle Ishida put up a good fight and he had Ichigo pinned to the ground a number of times all of which Ichigo blushed and struggled to free himself.

"Merlin Harry this is hell and we have to go through this every Saturday!" exclaimed Ron they had just finished showering and were on their way to finally eat breakfast.

"The good part is that Professor Shihoin seems funny, has a great body and can kick the shit out of Snape while mocking him and not get killed"

"I don't know Ron she seems to be and even harsher taskmaster going by the girls appearances, though I don't deny the body or her happy personality and to her fight with Snape it seems to me he actually won, either way they were pretty evenly matched." Harry said he was simultaneously piling his plate with food

" I mean did you see how fast they moved or the power of those kicks and punches! Or those jumps and flips they were like ninjas I tell you. No wonder we never hear the greasy git coming until he looms over you!" he continued "but I guess this year will be as normal as it can ever be"

meanwhile Ichigo was still shuddering slightly over the feelings that Ishida had mentally stripped him in class that morning when he eyed him and why the hell had he blushed… I mean seriously.

In the distance of the Ravenclaw table a pair of glasses gleamed.

* * *

**Thank you every body for the reviews and the followings I appreciated it this story is actually quite challenging since not only am I mixing to worlds but my attempts at humor and slightly obvious innuendos make it harder. being only the second story I have written ups the challenge further.**

**Please Read and Review tell me what you think and any plot suggestions or something you want to see please tell me I need ideas and I will see what I can implement. Keep in mind this story will focus mainly on the Bleach characters or at least that is my ultimate goal. I don't know how long it will be really but it will be finished I will never abandon a story long hiatus though not now obviously are possible but never abandoned.  
**

**Thank you again people hope to hear from you soon! (hint hint)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimers apply

Shinigami at Hogwarts – Chaos Ensues

Chapter 4 Shinigami! Ghosts! What the hell!

**Gemini24: Thank you for your continued reviews in this story and your right if Ichigo and Byakuya/Snape are going to be the butt of my jokes and teases they will eventually strike back but I will make it of epic proportions. I will to my best with the hidden innuendos and the ichi/ryuu relationship. Any ideas?**

* * *

Dawn broke bright and early on Hogwarts that day. 2 weeks had already passed since the beginning of term and things had been eventful to say the least. The students were weary from those intense fitness classes though they had only had two of them being as they were only on Saturdays of every week they were still exhausting. Not a day passed by in which there was not some sort of encounter between Professor Snape and Yoruichi Sensei as she insisted that the students called her. That woman… though Harry and most of Hogwarts population as well, had some serious guts and incredibly good luck to be able to butt heads with Professor Snape and actually come out alive, not to mention the constant teases. Harry couldn't help but think back to the first potions class the first week back and how eventful it was…

_Begin flashback_

It was a bright and cheery Wednesday morning that clashed horribly with the moods of the Gryffindor 4th years since the first class they had was double potions with the Slytherins not even the announcement at breakfast of the upcoming Quidditch trials managed to change the mood much but nothing could be done as the schedule was the law. Harry and friends were on their way to the dungeon were potions class was held while as was the usual Harry and Ron complained about Snape and Hermione tried and failed to come to his defense even though she was treated horribly as well. Truth be told Hermione's mind was trying to unravel her latest mystery that was the curious way in which the students from Japan reacted around professor Snape, respectfully but almost in a reverent manner almost as if he was nobility. They didn't grovel though they tended to bow a little more for him than to any other teacher even the Gryffindors Renji and Ichigo were slightly respectful of him.

"Oh well..." she thought "must be tradition for powerful wizards or something".

They finally at the dungeons were as usual a glaring professor Snape awaited them at the front of the class. Class started with the usual biting tones of the professor, they were supposed to brew a befuddlement draught today and while the ingredients enough were harmless the steps required to brew it were really specific.

Harry was struggling with his potion when the expected explosion happened so he looked over to Neville's cauldron expecting to see the usual mess but was surprised to see not Neville but Ichigo and Renji both coal black with the remains of what was once a cauldron in front of them. "To think there are people worst than Neville in potions" was the thought going through the whole class. Needless to say Professor Snape was livid since he proceeded to tear strips out of them in front of everyone present and then he grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and displaying that he was actually quite strong lifted them bodily away from the floor and threw them outside of class.

After that unusual display of ire the class seemed to proceed normally except that instead of grading essays while the students worked as Professor Snape usually did he proceeded to take out three cauldrons and work simultaneously on three different potions from memory. The students couldn't help but stare a little while neglecting their potions at the amount of grace that he personified while working on the potions. The professor was definitely in his element, he was not scowling or sneering and his face seemed almost relaxed erasing the age lines and making him appear his real age of 31 years. **(AN: I decided to make Snape appear younger he is not really 31 but 34 but I did that on purpose since the students don't really know his age. After all no one except those that knew him as a kid knows he attended school with Harry's mother and father. He seems younger when relaxed. End of story.) **

_End of Flashback_

Honestly school had been fairly normal and no really mysterious experiences had happened yet to the Golden Trio as was wont to happen. The only thing worth noting was that the ghosts of Hogwarts seemed to avoid the Japanese students, especially Yoruichi Sensei like the plague murmuring things about not wanting to be exorcised.

The second P.E class was hell as well as the Professors continued with the basics of unarmed combat and gave a demonstration of a fight with weapons as their next course objectives. They had used bokuto, wooden swords.

While wandering the school at night Harry and company overheard something curious. It sounded like one of those Japanese students as they were speaking in fluent Japanese. Hermione being the book worm that she was cast a translation spell really discretely over the area where the unidentified pair was conversing and the trio proceeded to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"… _Shinigami have to stay vigilant."_

"_I understand taichou, but how are we supposed to do this without being spotted?" I can feel their spiritual pressure growing slightly by the day. They are coming closer._

"_I know fukou-taichou but be patient I guess it was a blessing in disguise to be in the same house as the trio… much as I loathe that particular house._

"_Nii-sama the ghosts are restless with us…"_

"_Quiet Rukia there are spies nearby…"_

With that Hermione hastily cancelled the spell and backed away from the door together with Harry and Ron who were also under the cloak.

They watched amazed as professor Snape came through the doorway though for a second he appeared to change, his eyes becoming a piercing stormy grey and silver instead of the impenetrable black abyss that were his eyes. He scowled and seemed to concentrate suddenly his eyes zeroed in to where the trio where hiding and faster that they could react the cloak was in his hands and he was staring furiously at the cowering trio.

"What do you think you are doing…" he practically hissed at them. "When will you learn to NOT snoop around and that rules also apply to you as well. This is a school for wizards NOT DETECTIVE WANNA-BE'S!" he finished the scolding with a brief shout but almost immediately calmed down. He continued, "what… did… you… hear"

Hermione gathering the dregs of the famous Gryffindor Bravery stared back and stuttered an answer.

"No…othing of imp… importance sir. We di… didn't understood any…anything." She gulped and blushing looked down to the floor again.

He frowned clearly not believing them but sighed and let them go back to Gryffindor tower, though he kept the cloak "until further notice" he said and 40 points less for Gryffindor as well.

The next morning was cloudy and matched well with a gloomy Trio wandering the school grounds. They were going to the Library, or rather Hermione was Ron and Harry just went along for the ride. On Fridays they had free the first half of the morning so Hermione decided to employ the time in researching Spiritual Pressure, Shinigami and the strange word that even the translation spell didn't translate. They didn't know that they were being watched closely by a pair of violet eyes belonging to a petite black-haired Slytherin by order of her head of House. Her name was Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia and she was to keep an eye on them and inform him when they delved to deep, though Professor Snape had managed to make the search harder by removing any book that had pertinent information from the restricted Section. He unfortunately didn't have the authority to do that from the rest of the books in the library though it was better than nothing he supposed.

So like a dog with a bone once the Golden Trio smelt the scent of a possible mystery they sank their teeth into it and refused to let go. Harry personally thought that Shini…whatever was something to do with Voldemort, something that could help him on his unavoidable task of savior. Ron didn't care much and Hermione just wanted to collect more knowledge in her already big collection.

And so the seed of curiosity being planted the gears of fate started to turn faster than ever.

* * *

_An: thanks everybody for the reviews specially my apparently number one fan Gemini24 who I can always count on for feedback. This chapter was a little more serious because I figured it was time that I actually started dropping some tidbits on the plot and possible future so no real teases or extremely humorous scenes in this chapter. I must say I don't quite like this chapter because I did write it in a bit of a hurry since it is some 4 to five months until the end of my school year and graduation so I am pressed for time. I might or might not go on hiatus to make space for my studies if I feel like it, it will depend on if my muse strikes._

_Anyways enough rambling this is it for now any ideas please PM me or a requested pairing and I will try to implement it. Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami at Hogwarts – chaos ensues

Usual Disclaimers apply

**yayyy this is my longest chapter so far!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Japanese mystery starts to unravel? A daunting discovery.

Another two weeks had passed since Professor Snape had discovered the trio skulking around at night breaking curfew. Two weeks in which the mystery of what Harry, Ron and Hermione had overheard and no progress had been achieved. One month into the school year and it was already growing colder which of course was no deterrent for Yoruichi Sensei and her outdoor classes she had told them with no amount of seriousness that even if it was pouring rain the classes would be held, that she was there to help them defend themselves in whatever obstacle nature threw at you. Harry could already see some slight results from the harsh training. Granted he was never fat more like thin from the Dursley's caring for his wellbeing. Giving a mental snort at his inner sarcasm Harry continued to observe his body on the mirror of the dorm bathroom. He was getting ready for bed and had stopped to admire his new muscles in his chest, stomach and arms. He was still thin but now instead of just thin a little muscle mass could be observed and he knew that with time they would be more noticeable. He knew that he would never be as muscle bound as Ichigo or Renji who were both taller than even Ron though not by much and they were incredibly fit. Even them held nothing against that huge Hufflepuff Chad he thought his name was, anyways that guy was huge towering over Ron and even Professor Snape. The only one that was bigger than him was Hagrid and that was only because he was a half-giant. But like Hagrid he was a gentle giant not capable of hurting even a fly. But unlike Hagrid he was quiet and seemed to be able to control his strength as well. Harry finished dressing as was just sitting on his bed with Ron when suddenly Hermione barreled through the door a HUGE book in her hands.

"I got it, I got it" she squealed "well at the very least the meaning of the Japanese words that the spell didn't translate." She continued, with that Harry and Ron's mind cleared and they eagerly huddled around Hermione's book.

Japanese-English dictionary

_Fukou-taichou – Vice-captain_

_Nii-sama – honorific "Big Brother"_

_Shinigami – Death God/ God of Death check Grim Reaper_

_Taichou – Captain._

It wasn't much but it shed at least some light in the mystery that was plaguing them. Hermione as well couldn't shake the feeling that all was not as it seemed, did Professor Snape's eyes really changed or was it some illusion? She wasn't sure and who really were those Japanese students and Professor they were really friendly and they didn't ask questions that weren't welcome, overall they were fairly normal but their physical capabilities were almost inhuman even the two girls, Momo and what's-her-name Rukia!

"That's it guys!" it seems that Hermione's brain had managed to draw another connection with the mystery of the apparent 'Death Gods' at Hogwarts.

"Listen whatever is happening right now that Slytherin girl from Japan, Rukia is linked to it" she proceeded to explain how she knew this by saying that a girl voice had said the honorific of Nii-sama and had been quieted down by another as of yet unknown voice that had mentioned Rukia as a name and then they were discovered.

_Meanwhile _

While the trio was busy trying to solve something that didn't concern them up in Gryffindor Tower dorms, down in the Dungeons Professor Snape or Kuchiki Byakuya was in his quarters rid of the uncomfortable gigai for the day. He was busy plotting a way back to Yoruichi "stupid demon cat" he muttered for all the embarrassing situations she managed to set him up in. it would not be easy getting one over the captain of the covert ops but he was determined to win at this quiet war. It was time to bring back 'Byakuya-bo' to the max level plus some extra spice.

Really now did Yoruichi seriously thin she would get away with murder when it concerned him? She was in for a rude awakening then, a VERY rude awakening.

Kurosaki Ichigo was wandering the school it was his turn to patrol no one would see him because his gigai was hidden away in the dorm behind charmed curtains and he was in his Shinigami form. But he was not only patrolling, he was avoiding Ravenclaw tower with everything he had. He got chills every time he was near it. Especially when Ishida Uryuu was near that guy was downright creepy… and his glasses *shudder* waaaaay to creepy. He was confused as well he always got a strange feeling when around him and he couldn't seem to stop blushing it was almost as of the rumored Gryffindor bravery evaporated around him and frankly it scared him.

"Enough moping around Ichigo its time to work so get to it" he berated himself. He was getting chilled now but a different kind of chills, he felt a foreboding presence ahead of him so he loosened the Zanpakuto at his waist from its sheath preparing for battle.

Suddenly his reiatsu fluctuated wildly and a roar was heard, a sound that a Shinigami was intimately familiar with… the sound of a Hollow on the hunt so with no time to spare he ran forward while calling mentally for support.

_Back to the trio_

They were once again wandering through the school at night their aim get into the restricted section of the library to look for more book on these 'Shinigami' suddenly Hermione tensed and she heard a roar, a sound so terrifying that her very soul seemed to shudder at hearing it. She stopped shivering wildly and asked both Harry and Ron if they heard it.

"Heard what Mione?" asked Ron

"Yeah what Hermione? You're not hearing some kind of monster through the walls like the Basilisk on second year did you?" Harry asked chuckling at his own joke.

"Not in the walls, no but a monster definitely" she shuddered again as the roar was repeated. This time Harry and Ron definitely felt something was amiss. There was an air of dangerous in the air. Suddenly a great force slammed them against a wall hard enough to make them gasp for air and ripping the cloak from them (Dumbledore had returned it 1 week ago). Harry, Ron and Hermione saw a kind of shadowy monster standing in front of them. It was terrifying and then they saw the monster being pushed backwards by a smaller shadowy figure that looked human. It was wielding a sword. The figure suddenly said, "Swallow the moon whole, Zangetsu!"

A blast of light later and the figure was wielding a huge sword that looked almost like a cleaver it was black with a silver edge. A ferocious battled ensued although most things happened to fast for them to see the whole action but suddenly true to magic's fickle nature not the figures weren't shadowy anymore. The beast was hideous covered in a green kind of fur with a black hole in the center of it's chest where it's heart would be. It also had spikes coming out of its back and a weird bone mask for a face with glowing yellow eyes. The human figure made their eyes widen since they recognized Ichigo from Gryffindor but he was dressed strangely, never mind the huge sword and his super fast movements. He was wearing some strange Japanese black clothes with white socks and straw sandals it looked like a uniform of some kind. He was also wearing a badge in his left upper arm that had a weird symbol and a single horizontal line. After that managed to process through the Trio's eyes Ichigo was caught by the monster and thrown against the wall there was a sickening crack and he appeared to lose consciousness.

"We're doomed" was the only thought going through all three of their heads.

Suddenly the monster reared back clutching the stump of what used to be a hand and another figure appeared right in front of them clearly protecting them. He stood as tall as Professor Snape but his skin was not sallow but a pale but healthy colour. He was slim but definitely not weak. He commanded an air of power around him. His hair was a little past shoulder length and black as night with a strange silver instrument holding three strands back on the left side of his head and another one of those silver things at the top. We was wearing similar clothing to Ichigo but he also wore a really long silver-white scarf that fell down his back and a white sleeveless overcoat looking kind of thing with a strange symbol and character written in black at the back.

His sword was unsheathed and dripping blood giving away the weapon responsible of severing the monster's hand.

He looked back at them briefly and Hermione caught sight of a strong handsome young face with silver-grey eyes. Then suddenly the figure disappeared and appeared behind the monster. Who then roared as a spray of blood poured out of a long and deep chest wound. Then it cried again as it dissolved into nothingness.

The figure approached sheathing the sword picked up Ichigo and left just as quickly.

The trio still stood frozen wondering what it was that they had seen when suddenly a shadow fell upon then and they gulped, because glaring at them fit to kill was none other that professor Snape though for a moment there Hermione thought she saw his eyes change again like the last time he discovered them. Changing to the same colour as the mysterious man that saved them.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?" Snape drawled. Anger dripping from his tongue. He again took the cloak and escorted them personally to Gryffindor tower after another heavy point loss. But in the Trio's minds the temptation of the mystery only grew and Hermione's brain was working over time trying to figure out just what exactly had happened back there. Who or what exactly was Ichigo and that figure and more importantly; what was that monster and what was it after? She could barely sleep the rest of the night for trying to solve it but eventually at around 3 am sleep finally claimed her.

Harry and Ron were in a similar situation except that they uncharmed Ichigo's bed curtains and peeked inside to see Ichigo seemingly sleeping soundly in his Pj's puzzled they let him be and got back to their respective beds and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Thank you every body for following or favouriting this story but now I really need your help! I need ideas as to what sort of pay back Byakuya/Snape will bestow upon Yoruichi. it has to be epic and hhopefully as embarassing for her as it is to him to be harassed all day. Think something with potions or I don't know but I need ideas people show me that support that I know is there._**

**_On another note you probably saw that Hermione is the one with most 'spiritual awareness' I intend to exploit that in the future making her worthy of becoming a subtitute Shinigami kind of character though if she will be remains to be seen.  
_**

**_Please read & review!  
_**


	6. AN explanations on Story Please read

**Shinigami at Hogwarts – chaos ensues**

**I am sorry for this sudden AN in the middle of the story but to leave some things clear.**

**Ichigo is vice-captain of the 1st squad  
**

**Aizen never betrayed anybody... yet possibly who knows  
**

**Toshiro is a captain prodigy but not as powerful as byakuya  
**

**I basically took the Bleach universe and threw it out the window. Ichigo was born as a shinigami so he could always control his power. he is still stupidly powerful but continue to imagine all the captains this time stronger than him with byakuya and yamamoto (obviously) being stronger than him  
**

**The hollow that attacked was a common one but apparently magic gavehim a boost in power  
**

**Voldemort is still not aware of the shinigami's existence he will be in the next few chapters.  
**

**Ichigo was defeated because he couldnt unleash his true power without blowing up the hallway  
**

**Ichigo met Uryuu, chad and his normally human friends because he was assigned to Karakura town.  
**

**I don't think I will mention yuzu, karin isshin or their mother.  
**

**oh yeah there will be no Tri-wizard. Voldy is technically already back but he managed to keep it a secret from the world and even Harry thanks to some hurried talking on Snape's part. the ritual sacrificed Pettigrew so he's dead.  
**

**my aim is to make Harry have an almost normal year in which the dangers of Hollows is not necessarily centered around him but on the fact that there are a lot of Shinigami on school grounds.  
**

**I might create some martial-arts sounding competition.  
**

**I believe that is all Thank you everyone for your patience I hope you don't mind my complete twist on the Bleach part of the world  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Shinigami at Hogwarts – chaos ensues

Ch6 First revenge 'muahahahaha' and some explanations

**The first part of Byakuya's revenge is insipired by Gemini24 actually all of it is I just wrote it. please let me know how it is going if it is to fast or to confusing I like it but reassurance helps.**

**lastly All the Usual Disclaimers Apply  
**

* * *

Byakuya was seething; Yoruichi had once again humiliated him in front of everyone using her female attributes rather effectively. He was a man so he the ice cold Professor Snape had blushed…_ blushed_ in front of everyone while his hands twitched struggling to rise away from his body and grasp the warm body lying on top of him, again in the great hall the difference being that she was wearing well… almost nothing. There was a tiny grain of satisfaction at seeing McGonagall so flustered along with the rest of the professors but really he had a most uncomfortable reaction in the middle of the great hall that thanks to his billowing black robes he managed to hide from every one. But he had a plan it was time for payback. Remembering back to the potions he was brewing on his first class he chuckled inwardly. Though two of those potions were actually for the Hospital Wing really Madame Pomfrey was always in need of more pepper-up potions and cough-elixir the third one was rather special. It was a personal invention of his that went together with one other potion he had yet to brew, the 'Gender-bender' potion. The first potion caused let's say some incontrollable build-up of 'air' in one's stomach that had to exit one way… or another and the second potion did exactly what it's name implied throughout a period of 48 hours. He knew since he had tested them on himself in complete privacy when he was 16.

Without wasting anymore time he locked himself away in his personal lab deep in the dungeons… he had a master prank to pull off. Up in the library Hermione was researching while pretending NOT to notice Rukia trying to obviously spy on her. 'Really' she huffed internally, 'for a Slytherin she is not very sneaky' frustrated she decided to lure her away and then confront her and ask her about that Shinigami business. Walking up to the astronomy tower she walked in and hid behind the door waiting for Rukia to walk in… lo and behold there she was so with a determined push she locked the door and prepare to force Rukia to tell her some answers.

_Back at the dungeons_

The potion was ready. Byakuya almost wanted to jump around in glee but being him he refrained only to grin wickedly. He stood admiring the little vial with blue and pink swirls of colour inside. Next to it was a toxic purple looking potion that emitted suspicious vapors. Byakuya would enact the prank at dinner today. Then he would laugh himself silly at dinner and… he couldn't wait until tomorrow the effects would become noticeable since the middle of P.E class and reach a peak at breakfast. Then it would diminish at start again halfway through lunch. And so on until breakfast on Sunday. His image as unfeeling and unshakeable was already ruined thanks to Yoruichi so he would tear the rest of it down himself by allowing the students see that the DO NOT mess with the youngest Potions Master in existence in the wizarding world. Revenge would be sweet… really sweet, so much so that Byakuya's sweet tooth was aching. He cleaned up the station he used and called his personal House-elf "Chigusa" with a pop it appeared by his side

"You called Master Byakuya" she called in a clear squeaky voice.

"Yes" he answered "please make sure that this makes it into Yoruichi's food in time for dinner if you please" So he told her why instructed as to how they were to be served. With a conspirational wink the elf nodded and left.

_At the Astronomy Tower_

Hermione stood staring resolutely at Rukia who stared back if she was surprised she didn't show it. Hermione was surprised to see just how petite she was the top of Rukia's head reaching just below her lower lip but still she refused to back down. So Hermione tried again, "I repeat what is your involvement with Shinigami and was that Ichigo that was fighting that monster of two nights ago?"

Rukia was in a dilemma what should she do? She could stun her and obliviate her but the revelation that she could see Shinigami and the Hollows would make the incident repeat itself soon since it revealed that she could possibly become a Shinigami in the future and quite a powerful one at that judging from her powers. Or she could bind her with bakudo and drag her to nii-sama to deal with it but that would endanger his undercover position. She sighed it seems that she would have to give some watered down version of the truth so she fished out her drawing pad and pencils sure that Chappy the rabbit would make it easier for her to understand.

"So the thing is like this…" she started explaining while demonstrating with drawings and when she was done she simply unlocked the door and walked out.

_Jump forward to dinner_

Hermione was really confused whatever it was that Rukia said she was sure she would have understood better without those strange squiggles on the paper if there was one thing she was perfectly clear in was that Rukia shouldn't pursue a career in art. She sighed and together with Harry and Ron ate her dinner until a disturbance at the teacher's table happened. The trio looked up expecting to see Yoruichi sensei harassing Snape; again but to their surprise it was the opposite. What they saw was a tomato red Yoruichi burping different colours of the rainbow… that sparkled and when she stood up the 'vapors' came out of her rear end but what surprised them even more was that Professor Snape was openly laughing with a wicked glint in his eyes, clearly he was the culprit. While the school gaped between a flustered Yoruichi and a laughing Snape not daring to think that the Bat from the Dungeons had played a prank Gred and Forge stood up and bowed in deference to Professor Snape acknowledging him as a Prank Master.

"SEVERUSSS" Yoruichi hissed much like a cat in between cloud emissions, "Was this your doing you bastard"

"Why yes of course dear I am after all the youngest Potions Master in the entire Wizarding World and it stands to reason that since I can bottle pain, brew glory and put a stopper in death I can produce some other potions like that one or possibly one other slow-acting one" he grinned while laughing once more he proceeded to dodge a swipe from her fist and walk away from the Great Hall towards his Dungeon chambers where he could really laugh until he couldn't breathe.

* * *

**There we go! Byakuya's revenge and Rukia's world famous illustrated explanations. To have a researching Hermione actually notice Rukia spying must take some pretty big experience on what NOT to do when spying on Rukia's part.**


	8. Chapter 7

Shinigami at Hogwarts – chaos ensues.

Ch 7 more answers and MONSTERS!

**Thank here is the rest of the prank and hopefully a good battle scene the reference to answers is really Hermione's brain working over time**

**Vote please on the poll on my profile it is of utmost importance to me your input is greatly appreciated everyone. any ideas or things you would like to see please don't hesitate to contact me I actually need them how do you people think authors feed if not from reviews and ideas?  
**

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes to a cold crisp dawn. It was time for his P.E lesson with the fourth years taught in tandem with Yoruichi. His eyes shined with mirth he couldn't wait to see her and the effects of the potion… the second one that is.

Today Harry and his friends were excited, not only had they not forgotten the prank pulled on Yoruichi sensei last night at dinner and wanted to see if there would be retribution, but today was the day in which they were started on sword fighting techniques. He wanted to see if Professor Snape actually knew how to use a sword; he probably could. Hermione was also very awake partly because against the students will their bodies had gradually gotten used to rising up early every Saturday and also because she couldn't well leave the subject of the Shinigami alone. Ichigo was completely fine which puzzled her after all she clearly saw him bashed against the wall by that monster whatever it was.

Finally everyone was inside the Quidditch field the student body watching as Professor Snape and Yoruichi sensei explained about the swords they would learn to use. They called them Katanas Japanese swords and one of the most respect ancient martial arts there was. When the group was about to separate Yoruichi sneezed and in a cloud of smoke and ripping sound a male Yoruichi appeared. It seemed the top part of her uniform hadn't survived the change forced by the potion. Since it was a prank potion (now the students knew what Professor Snape meant last night by slow-acting ones) her body was now bulky with muscle and thick. Her hair though purple was now short and she had stubble and thick eyebrows. Only her pants remained thankfully for small blessings.

"SEEEEVERUSSSS!" she screamed or more like bellowed "Bloody hell what have you done to me! My gorgeous body is gone! Is it permanent you bastard?"

Between gulps of air since he was laughing so hard, he didn't mind the students seeing any longer he answered, "that is my gender-bender potion, no it is not permanent though it will last until tomorrow's breakfast. Every time you sneeze you will change which by the was will happen in about 5 seconds." Soon as he was done speaking another sneeze, another smoke cloud and Yoruichi the female version stood there with her arms around her chest area she was blushing furiously but it didn't stop her from glaring murderously at the Professor.

Byakuya was chuckling internally at his victory and smirking he appeared behind her and hugged her close to which the male population of Hogwarts nosebleed a little. "This is revenge for every single torment you have visited upon me since your arrival see how you like it" he murmured in her ear. His arms tightened momentarily and suddenly he let her go causing her to lose her balance and almost fall to the ground she decided to transform to her cat form and leave this lesson only to Byakuya to deal with. No one would see head or tails from Yoruichi until after breakfast the next day.

He continued on with the lesson and actually saw that they were all pretty much useless with a sword and they were only starting using the Shinais, the bamboo training swords that are common in dojos.

Finally the class was over, the students were nursing sore muscles and new bruises and Byakuya was nursing a headache. He knew it was because he didn't have Yoruichi to help him but honestly he would go through it again in order to re-live the prank. He was alone in the Quidditch pitch though the Golden trio where not far behind since they decided that they would stay outside and have a picnic near the pitch instead of going to breakfast as normal.

While the trio was busy enjoying their late breakfast seated around a willow tree near the shores of the Black Lake, Hermione laid out her theories for the Shinigami and they eagerly joined in the discussion. Things were getting interesting when suddenly there was a great roar like the one they heard the last time and a black tear appeared in front of them from which a figure stepped through. He looked almost human but he radiated evil in a way that even Voldemort does not. The trio didn't know it but they were facing a really high level hollow, an Adjuchas. The figure was tall and thin and from there anything human-like disappeared. His skin was purple and his arms longer than a normal human; his face was a bone white mask that resembled the skull of a horse-like creature with eyes that glowed a creepy yellow. The monster, for that's what it looked like also had a black hole where it's heart would be but it didn't look like a wound, it looked like it belonged there. The figure roared again and suddenly with a strange rippling sound it moved to suddenly be less than 3 meters from them. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't move a muscle it almost looked that they had been subjected to a Full-body bind curse but this time it was out of fear.

Out of nowhere a shout was heard, "HADO #33 SOKATSUI" and a blue-white column of lightning crashed into the monster from the direction of the Quidditch pitch behind the blast with his left hand risen at right angle to his body stood a tall black-haired young man. His face was calm and betrayed nothing and his eyes were a deep silvery-grey, like a storm that was brewing. His long black hair had some white hair instruments on the side and on top holding some of the strands and he wore a long silver scarf around his neck that fell down his back.

Most strange of all was the unsheathed sword in his right hand that the Trio now recognized as a Katana and the black shihakusho that he was wearing with a white undergarment. He was young looking no more than 24 years old at the most. He was also wearing a sleeveless white over-coat over his black uniform. Hermione recognized him as the man from last time that took Ichigo's unconscious body with him.

Byakuya was doing some breathing exercises in the Quidditch pitch when he suddenly felt a dangerous reiatsu and heard the cry of a Hollow. He hurriedly turned around and started running in the direction of the cry. He only stopped to conceal his gigai in a safe place where no one would find it and draw the wrong conclusions. That was enough for the hollow to roar again. Byakuya could already see that the ones hunted were the Golden Trio, "typical; trouble always seems to haunt their steps" he thought. He immediately saw two things, first being that the Hollow was an Adjuchas "this is bad" he though and second that he wouldn't reach them in time so he resorted to drawing its attention from them so he raised his left hand and foregoing the incantation shouted, "HADO #33 SOKATSUI" that successfully slammed into the Adjuchas though it appeared that it didn't do anything to it.

Byakuya ignored the students knowing that with and Adjuchas he would need every bit of his power. So to that end he released his shikai on the Adjuchas. "Chire Senbonzakura" and before the young wizards astonished eyes their savior's sword dissolved into thousands of pink flower petals. It looked beautiful. The petals never did touch the ground as they seemed to be circling the human figure suddenly the gathered together and in a wave-like surge they raced toward the monster. It enveloped him and seemed to push inwards. What was curious was that the black-haired man didn't move a muscle he was just standing there. Suddenly there was a tremble and a red burst of light exploded outwards towards the figure while the petals exploded outwards. Just before the rest blast reached the figure a wall made of the flower petals appeared in front of him to absorb the blast.

The three students where gaping at the amazing battle ongoing between the two figures, really it was breathe taking. Suddenly the figure seemed to disappear and appeared behind the monster. He moved his hands in strange flowing movements and the flower petals picked up their speed and came barreling towards the monster.

Hermione then drew the conclusion that the petals where in fact some strange power from the sword at the beginning and that the strange figure dressed in black and white controlled them with his mind and hands.

Byakuya was tired of playing so after the Hollow shot the Cero at him he blocked it with Senbonzakura and shunpo stepped to behind the Adjuchas. Moving his hands Senbonzakura picked up her speed and cut the Hollow in thousands of places, it stood no chance at all.

When the trio saw the flower petals speed towards the monster again with increased speed they held their breaths, suddenly the monster arched backwards as thousands of minute cuts appeared on his skin. Blood flowed out in a high arch bathing the grass in front of the creature that then collapsed in his own blood and disappeared into nothingness.

Byakuya sealed his sword and sheathed it, he then walked towards the gaping trio when suddenly he stumbled and clutched his left forearm where a bright red stain was spreading. 'It seems as if the Hollow got a lucky shot with his Cero' he thought nothing really to worry about. He continued on his way and studied the students to check for injuries, satisfied that there were none he turned around and would have been gone already except that someone grabbed his sleeve preventing him from doing so.

Byakuya was surprised that someone could grab him he already knew that they could see him because of magic but it seemed as it also made him solid as well.

"Wait" Hermione cried grabbing his sleeve, "Thank you for everything, you saved us!" "What's your name and what are you?" she continued in her spitfire way. "You're injured you have to see Madame Pomfrey to treat it"

Byakuya jerked his sleeve away from her grasp and said, "Who or what am I is none of your business, I didn't save you I was just doing my job, and it's just a scratch, leave it". That said he disappeared from view.

* * *

**Thank you please read and review and remember there is a poll in my profile page that will remain open until I have sufficient opinions. without it the story will eventually become stuck and I know you don't want that.  
**

**Thank you again for your support hope to update soon.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Shinigami at Hogwarts – chaos ensues

Chapter 8 The plot starts to unfold, Hermione finds answers.

**Basic disclaimers apply here is the latest chapter and one of my last updates until my exams are over and done with.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my followers and reviewers but specially to Gemini24 who has been faithful enough to review each and every chapter and to Mrs. Kitsune whose praise made me really happy!  
**

* * *

Some hours after Byakuya had defeated the Adjuchas in a black a dreary cave somewhere in Europe an evil being only identified by glowing TWO pairs of glowing red eyes was pacing restlessly waiting for his contact to appear. Finally he did.

"Was it done? Was the poison successfully planted into the subjects arm?" he asked in a deep rasping voice that oozed evil into the air.

"It has been done my lord. The Shinigami will have a numb arm for a week and exactly 7 days from today he will collapse in pain. Since it is only a test the poison won't kill him, only weaken. But that is expected of a liquid cruciatus" a slimy, oily voice answered. It belonged to a one-eyed demon. It was the size of a 3 year old but it had long arms tipped with claws and some small tattered wings at his back. His feet resembled a dog's paws along with a scaly tail coming out the end of his back. It was a sickly yellow colour with its eye a bright icy blue.

"Good, good this test will let us see the strength of this poison before letting our presence be known.

_Back at Hogwarts, 3 days later._

It had been three days since Byakuya had saved the useless Golden trio from another attack and still his arm wasn't better. Of course the injury transferred itself to his gigai but what worried him is the numbness he felt in his arm as well as the apparent lack of strength from said limb.

'That damn Adjuchas must've had poison in his attack…I really hate this shit it is hard enough on not partially feeling my arm but hiding the injury from Pomfrey the dragon and brewing potions effectively is really hard with this.' Byakuya was angry, and tired. This double agent with a third secret identity and protecting Potter was really costing him. He couldn't seem to ever rest comfortably at night. Of course Yoruichi being in his bed might have something to do with the not resting issue as well. Byakuya let a small smirk cross his face as he thought of his… partner he refused to think further than that yet. After all things weren't completely serious with their strange relationship. They weren't that acquainted…yet.

Ichigo was running through the school in a vain attempt to shake of his pursuer a glasses wearing freak, and no it was not Renji but Uryuu. So fast he was running that he didn't notice the wall until it was to late so with a great pain in his head and a new crack in Hogwarts' wall he succumbed to darkness.

When he came to he was in a really soft bed that smelled of pine trees. When he opened his eyes at first everything was blurry but slowly he noticed that he was wrapped around a blue with bronze comforter… blue with a shout he jumped out of the bed just as Uryuu came through another door with a pink frilly apron and some soup he was carrying in a tray in front of him.

"Oh so you're awake already? Good, good I brought you some soup that injury was no joke you almost went through the wall"

He was smiling gently pretending he didn't notice Ichigo's panicked expression.

"Where the hell am I? You are seriously creeping my out with all your stalking, what do you want from me? Ichigo was almost hysterical by this point so Uryuu moved forward and shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"It's alright, calm down I don't want to harm you. You are in a room that the school thoughtfully provided for me so no one can come here except me and now you. And what I want from you is quite simple really. I want you to trust me and be with me."

Ichigo stared dumbfounded at Uryuu sure that he hadn't heard correctly, trust him? He shivered as he fought down a slight blush, why did that sound so good and made him feel warm inside? Unable to make his mouth voice his thoughts he just nodded mutely.

"Perfect" Uryuu exclaimed with a wide grin, "now eat your soup it will make you feel better and besides you don't want it to get cold."

_Saturday one week after the attack_

The class had been assembled and everything was running smoothly Severus was overseeing the boys' work on their swordsmanship while Yoruichi supervised the girls. They were still next to useless though they were improving slowly; the student's fitness was also improving greatly. Finally he called the students together and after a few words mainly from Yoruichi's part the students were dismissed. All of the students were walking as fast as their weary feet could carry them to the showers and then breakfast but the Golden trio again decided to have a picnic outside while the weather permitted. Byakuya turned from observing the trio that was sitting nearby and turned to say something to Yoruichi's when suddenly a familiar pain gripped him, that of the cruciatus curse though it seemed to stem from within his body and his wounded arm throbbed painfully. Caught by surprise Byakuya couldn't help but fall to the ground and let a scream rip from his lips that of course attracted the trio's attention at seeing their most feared Professor withering in pain on the ground while actually showing that he could feel pain. Scared they ran towards him just like Yoruichi kneeled next to him and cradled his head on her lap.

"Professor Snape! Are you alright"?

"Professor!" frantic cries were numbly registered by Byakuya's pain filled brain for a moment he wondered who this 'professor Snape' was until he remembered that it was his made-up persona.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched helpless as their Professor writhed on the ground in complete pain while Yoruichi sensei cradled his head on her lap. If there ever was any doubt about the nature of their relationship it was now clear due to the tears threatening to fall from Yoruichi sensei's eyes.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes zeroed in on the professor's right forearm where blood was starting to seep through. Obviously Yoruichi sensei noticed it as well because she unraveled the bandage that the professor wore on both forearms for every P.E lesson. A deep gash was revealed that was bleeding profusely. As it bled the Professor's pain filled screams faded to moans and finally quieted altogether. He ha lost consciousness in his extreme pain. Hermione noticed Yoruichi suck in a breath and gather a sample of the Professor's blood. She then did some weird chant under her breath and her hand started to glow green while the professor's wound faded a little enough to stem the bleeding.

Something in Hermione's brain was nagging at her that she had seen that wound before. Suddenly her eyes widened in recognition when she remembered the silver-eyed man that had saved them from a monster last week. He had said it was 'just a scratch' though obviously it had not been just a scratch but most probably infused with some kind of slow acting poison or torture device. She vaguely remembered Professor Snape seemed to be having trouble with his right arm all throughout last week starting right after the attack from the monster. Her mind starting to draw her conclusions and she knew she was close to solving the mystery of the Shinigami as she had dubbed it. But the information was not conclusive; she needed more data so with nothing more to do she proceeded to ask Yoruichi sensei if she should fetch Madame Pomfrey. She said that was not necessary but if they could get Professor Dumbledore she would be most grateful. So herding the still shocked Harry and Ron with her they preceded to the castle in search of Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

**remember to read and review and vote in the poll in my profile and tell other people to vote as well. the poll will remain open for a while yet. Also if anyone has any names meaning evil or something of the like PM me because I need a name for the bad guy. thank you every one Over and Out!**


	10. Chapter 9

Shinigami at Hogwarts - chaos ensues

Chapter 9

**hey all! I'm sorry for my super long absence since the muse is uncooperative as is school right now! exams start on November 5th and finish on November 22nd one whole Friggin month of exams! anyways, enough rambling. I will try to update as often as possible which unfortunately isnt as much as I'd like but here is the next chapter on my crazy bleach-hogwarts universe!**

**Read and review if you like or if you have a possible suggestion for powers or comical relief plotlines! any suggestions will be welcomed and often times heeded!  
**

* * *

Hermione met with Headmaster Dumbledore halfway to the castle as once again in a show of knowing anything that is happening in the castle he seemed to be hurrying on his way to Professor Snape.

"Tell me Miss Granger? What did you see, how much do you know?" the Headmaster was walking at a speed considerably faster than a man his age should be able to and his normally twinkling eyes were steely and determined… calculating.

Hermione gulped and told her what happened after class and then hesitated about her theories about Shinigami and their connection with the Japanese exchange students and Professor Snape.

"Tell me everything Miss Granger. Some secrets are meant to stay secret and while you have yet to discover anything crucial I need to know what you know. And for the first time… heed my instructions and Do. Not. Delve. Further. This is something way ahead of your scale and where you are going is dangerous, way beyond the arts of magic neither Dark or Light, but beyond."

Seeing that she had no choice Hermione told him everything from her research to her encounters with the monster and the silver-eyed man. She also told him of how his injury was in the exact same place as Professor Snape's. She concluded that she thought they might be family or something with a bond that makes one feel what the other is feeling.

Dumbledore was concerned not only did Miss Granger knew more than what she ought to know. The fact that she could hear Hollows and see Shinigami before magic actually made them visible to all wizards within the castle didn't bode any good, since even if he could obliviate her… loath as he was too the memories would just return with the first hollow cry she heard within the school decisions, decisions some times it was just so hard being the Leader of the Light, really if the world ran by his whim everyone would love each other, prancing around gaily and eating lemon drops all day. But alas the world wasn't like that; no it was a constant battle between the forces of Light and Dark, Life and Death.

Reaching the injured professor and the almost distraught Yoruichi he knelt beside them.

"What happened" he inquired his expression somber.

"I don't know… one minute he was fine and he was turning to say something to me… the next he collapsed in immense pain. He woke up a little before you got here though then he lost consciousness again. He told me two words and those were 'liquid cruciatus' I think that is what we will find in his blood sample I managed to take" Yoruichi held up a small vial of blood. If you looked carefully you might spot a faint oily like substance roiling within the blood, but it was barely noticeable.

"Very well. I will double the protections against the school. I know it won't do much against those hollows but the extra protection will warn me with more time so that I can send for reinforcements. Meanwhile why don't you send this to one of your guys to analyze the sample of blood back in Soul Society?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Will do, please tell me when he wakes up in public we might act like we hate each other but really it is only part of our relationship." She sighed she wasn't even sure what exactly their relationship was… they kissed and they snuggled, yes you read right they snuggled both Shunshin Yoruichi and Kuchiki Byakuya liked to snuggle.

While Yoruichi sent the blood sample via hell butterfly to the 12th division's lab she carried Byakuya still in his guise as Snape through the halls towards his quarters deep in the dungeons. She used shunpo to avoid being seen by any more students than necessary. She would think on what to do to the three wayward Gryffindors later, Byakuya was her first concern.

Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office with Ron and Harry sitting on either side of her. They were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive as was instructed. Hopefully he would give them some answers. Harry and Ron had been told of her suspicions concerning Professor Snape and that mysterious man and how he effortlessly seemed to appear and disappear in Hogwarts. Almost as if he was apparating though everyone knew that was impossible due to the wards surrounding the castle and grounds. Both of them were also waiting for answers they were sick and tired that Dumbledore didn't tell them anything… after Pettigrew's escape last year Harry was scared that Voldemort would come back so he made it his business to know everything that seemed suspicious. Of course he didn't know that Voldemort was actually already back but lying really quietly while he gathered his strength. The ritual had needed an enemy of Voldemort's blood and for that he chose some idiot named Daedalus Diggle who he then killed. Honestly he would have loved to use the Potter brat's blood but the whole idea of staying quiet about his return would have been ruined if he used Potter who had an uncanny way to survive everything he threw at him. Honestly it was annoying.

Finally the door opened and Dumbledore entered. He looked his normal twinkly self, that, made the three students, wonder if everything was not just a product of their imagination.

"So Miss Granger and Mr. Potter and Weasley. We meet again. Just what exactly kind of trouble are you into now?" everything the headmaster said made it seem as if he didn't know what had happened in the grounds and he was just waiting for the three culprits to confess to some prank or other. Honestly he was really waiting for just that for the three detectives wanna-be's to own up to their crimes of being nosy where it is not required or needed.

Hermione apparently decided it was a nice time to clamp up as she didn't want to give up her search so she silently vowed to continue onwards, alone if need be, so it was with a lot of pauses due to lacking the complete information that Harry informed the Headmaster of all that had happened and how they came to figure out the few things they knew. Dumbledore listened silently and when Harry was finished he sighed. "Once again Mr. Potter, trouble seems to find you, but this time it is aimed towards everyone who delves to deep" All of three of them flinched slightly, after all not everything required them to investigate. Sometimes secrets were meant to stay secrets. While Dumbledore pondered this dilemma down in the dungeons, specifically in a certain Potions Master's chambers another kind of meeting was taking place. All of the Shinigami were gathered in a special meeting room that Hogwarts had provided within Byakuya's chambers. The room was long and wide with a sliding Japanese door and hardwood floors. There were cushions on the floor in a rectangular organization with a slight platform rise at one end, presumably the head. Upon this platform rested another cushion but with tassels on all four corners.

Byakuya was siting upon this tasseled cushion his right arm was bandaged and he looked a little paler than was usual but otherwise he looked just as regal as he normally did. Yoruichi was sitting directly to his right on top another cushion. Renji was directly to his left as he was Byakuya's vice-captain. Next to Renji sat Ichigo he was also the vice-captain but of the first division. On the other side of Yoruichi sat Toshiro in full captain's regalia. He was the youngest captain ever and a prodigy. The rest of the members where spread out throughout the room with Rukia seating next to Hitsugaya taichou and Ishida Uryuu the lone Quincy seating next to Ichigo… a little bit closer than what was normal. Momo and Chad another curious human with power similar to that of a Hollow at Adjuchas level, were seating together closing of the formation. The object of their discussion revolved about the Hollow's increasing attacks though that was expected, and more urgently the issue about one sharp-minded know-it-all witch and her capacity of sensing Hollows.

"Kuchiki taichou, what should we do? Should we bash her in the head in an attempt to make her forget those occurrences?" Renji straightforward as always said. Out the corner of his eye Byakuya saw Ichigo nodding along with Renji and resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance, 'really why oh why am I surrounded by idiots?' he thought privately. Fortunately Yoruichi saved him from answering by whacking both of them upside the head.

"Any other actually smart suggestions?" Byakuya growled. There was a shifting near the back of the formation and he saw Hitsugaya taichou rising surely with something partway possible and most definitely not moronic in nature.

"I suggest we tell her enough to satisfy her curiosity at the very least for a time. Her ability to sense Hollows points to her potential as a Shinigami on her death or that she harbors power like Ishida or Chad so she will discover things on her own if left alone. This way we can control what she knows and when she learns of it" Hitsugaya sat back down with a satisfied air around him. The rest of the gathered were nodding appreciatively except for Renji and Ichigo who were nursing growing lumps on their heads. Yoruichi looked pleased with the suggestion and Byakuya nodded his agreement.

Shifting slightly so he would be heard and seen Byakuya asked for their agreement, which was freely given. All voted for that suggestion to go forwards and so with this the impromptu meeting came to an end.

"You are dismissed continue patrols as usual and Hitsugaya taichou I leave you in charge of informing the Know-it-all. Don't tell her about "Professor Snape's" involvement if you would that we will keep under wraps as much as possible."

"Understood Kuchiki taichou, with your leave I will go on with my business"

Byakuya nodded tiredly and proceeded to retire to bed Yoruichi following him to his bedroom. It wasn't really a big secret to the Shinigami population in general that there was something between the two powerful captains, but now the only thing on Yoruichi's mind was to nurse Byakuya back to health. He showed a strong front for all of their comrades out there and a generally cold bastard mask for the Hogwarts population when in his role as Professor Snape. In reality that venom had taken it's toll on him and left him weakened. He would be fine after a night of full rest and some medicinal brews.

Back inside Dumbledore's office a decision had been reached since Dumbledore had just received the Shinigami joint decision about Hermione via Hell Butterfly. Harry would unfortunately have to be told as well but Ronald would be kept in the dark as much as possible seeing as he had the unfortunate condition of word vomiting at the most inopportune of moments.

"Listen up Miss Granger, Mr. Potter a decision has been reached and you're to present yourselves in dungeon number one in a week's time so you can be properly informed. Until then and I mean it there will be no further investigation on this incident. Am I clear?" Dumbledore looked at them firmly in the eyes and his uncharacteristically serious expression made the teenagers know he was serious so the obeyed. With a slanted look at Ron Weasley Dumbledore directed his next news to Ron. "As for you Mr. Weasley you will remain here and I shall inform you of what _you_ need to know" he put emphasis on the word you so that he understood that it was only him that it involved. Truthfully he was planning on putting a stuttering charm on him so that he would be unable to utter anything spoken here today and of what he knew so far to the wrong people. Nodding their compliance the teens or at least Harry and Hermione rose to leave the office and Ron stayed put and anxious but hopeful expression on his face. Neither Harry or Hermione, or even Ron knew that form this day forth their lives would take a sudden plunge into the unknown. Never again would they view the world through the same eyes as powers previously unknown started to stir within their magical cores.

* * *

**Oh and by the way: the usual disclaimers apply I don't own anything except the plot! and anything you don't recognize. possibly the unnamed bad guy as well!**


	11. Chapter 10

Shinigami at Hogwarts – chaos ensues

**Really I can only plead forgiveness for the incredibly long absence though unfortunately being lazy was part of the problem the real threat is the biggest writer's block I have ever seen or been subjected to. I rewrote this chapter alone more times than I can count and then decided to leave it as it is and divided in two possibly even three parts. Anyways Here it is (finally) enjoy! read and review please**

**USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Exactly one week had passed since "The Incident" as the golden trio had taken to refer to Professor Snape's collapse and Hermione's suspicions. Harry and Hermione were anxiously awaiting till the end of their P.E class though that didn't stop them from slacking off since both professors kept and eagle eye upon the class and if one slacked of then the rest of the class suffered as well. Currently they were learning more advanced moves that augmented their agility. An introduction to Shunpo you could say, though for the normal wizards and witches it wouldn't go further than that. The boys supervised by Snape were trying to strengthen their leg muscles and general strength by doing sit-ups, 1000 of them. Followed by 500 press-ups. They were then to meditate for 15 minutes.

"Snape… is… a serious… taskmaster." Grunted Ron next to Harry he was halfway through his sit-ups. The tasks where hard and long but it couldn't be denied that their endurance was such that they could actually complete them in the allotted time.

Meanwhile the girls where suffering something similar to the boys since Yoruichi sensei was all a taskmaster or taskmistress from hell. They where suffering through their last set of 200 push-ups and they will then meditate for 15 minutes with the boys, after which class would end and the students would scatter for the showers and something to eat later. But today that would not be for the Golden Trio. After this class they would have barely enough time to shower before they went to meet with the one that would inform them of what they saw in an abandoned classroom in the fifth floor. Ron would go to Dumbledore's office.

Finally they were grouped once again together and started their 15 minutes of meditation in order to calm both the mind and the body, which would also help the spirit. For this day in particular the Golden Trio found it very hard to meditate, owing to their insatiable curiosity finally being fed a little information so all three of them where impatiently waiting for the 15 minutes to be up so that the class was over.

The bell rung and the class scattered presumably to bath and then have some breakfast. Most of the students went to the showers in the castle but this time for the sole purpose of hurrying up, Hermione used the showers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron and Harry did the same on the male side of the locker room.

Once they were bathed and changed Harry and Hermione set of to the classroom on the fifth floor while Ron departed to Dumbledore's office. The password that time was Wasabi Kit Kats. When Harry and Hermione reached the classroom and entered they found the strange Slytherin girl, Rukia was her name, who was always extremely deferential towards Professor Snape. As if his opinion and orders where the only ones in existence and the only worth considering. Together with the white haired Ravenclaw genius, Hitsu… something or other. The white haired boy beckoned them forward and told them they were waiting for some more of his colleagues to arrive. Finally the enormous Hufflepuff Chad arrived lugging behind him to very annoyed Ichigo and Renji.

"Sorry I got delayed Hitsugaya taichou but these two where fighting again and I got stuck separating them." The white haired boy, Hitsugaya, nodded his acceptance and after closed the door and warded it against any disturbance so that they would be able to talk unimpeded.

The room immediately transformed into a meeting room with a Japanese theme, similar to that in which the Shinigami had convened some time ago to resolve the matter of telling Hermione and Harry.

"Sit" Hitsugaya ordered curtly to both Harry and Hermione. Both snapped out of their daze from looking at the room and saw that they were the only ones standing, so they quickly sat down on the two remaining cushions. When they turned to face Hitsugaya who was sitting at the head of the table was not dressed in student garb anymore. He was wearing a shihakushō; the uniform of the dead, Hermione had later clarified for Harry of black and white colours and a white haori on him. The only actual colour on him was a green sash over his shoulder on which a sword was strapped to his back. Chad was the only one dressed still as a student for that matter, only minus the black robe. The rest of them had swords and the black shihakushō. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were wearing an armband of some type strapped to their left arms, each with a different emblem. They all had swords, Ichigo's was also strapped to his back and it actually looked like a huge cleaver, instead of a scabbard it was wrapped in white cloth and from what they could see it lacked a hand-guard. Renji and Rukia's swords were trapped to their belts… those were normal looking, not like Ichigo's giant knife. Chad, well he still looked like Chad… fairly unremarkable except for his size.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and fixed both Harry and Hermione with an icy stare, and before he could open his mouth a very frosty voice declared, "Now, if you to little mice hadn't snooped around, we would NOT be in this predicament, maybe in the future you should keep your little paws to yourself" everyone's head snapped up at that voice, so silky smooth but cold and razor sharp, in came striding Severus Snape no one knew how since the wards were apparently still undisturbed.

Finally Hitsugaya spoke up, "Taichou, I thought it was under my jurisdiction?" his face was perplexed.

"I thought so to Hitsugaya Taichou but Yamamoto Sou-taichou just came and told me a change of plans was in order, that I had to tell them everything…" Professor Snape left the sentence hanging and proceeded to the head of the arrangement apparently he was superior to Hitsugaya since he had moved to his left and Rukia was still on his right.

"First things first, I suppose I can finally get rid of this stupid disguise, it is really cumbersome and I miss my real appearance, Professor Snape added, while waving his wand counter clockwise around himself. Sharp gasps from Hermione and Harry filled the room as where Professor Snape was supposed to stand now stood a handsome young man, with black silky hair adorned with some strange ornament on the top and one side of his head, and stormy silver grey eyes. A thin noble face with a nose that was definitely not crooked or hooked, peered out of hair that was quite obviously not greasy. He to was wearing the black shihakushō with the white haori but he also had an exquisite scarf around his neck that fell down his back almost to the floor. Apparently the glare was a real one though, judging by the killer glare he was fixing them with right at that moment.

"Now we can continue" he said. His voice had if possible gone even frostier but also silkier if he commanded respect and silence before his disguise had fallen he now had that and more.

"What you two dunderheads are seeing here is some of the upper echelon of the Shinigami Society I will not explain exactly what Shinigami are since I'm sure Miss Granger here will be happy to do so, insufferable know-it-all that she is. My name is in no way whatsoever Severus Snape, he has been dead for a long time, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya or Byakuya Kuchiki to you from the noblest of the four noble houses of the Sereitei the Kuchiki Family. Captain of the sixth squad of the Gotei 13. You could say that no one in this room is fully human, except you two." Before he could continue as predicted Granger gasped sharply as she recognized the relationship between Rukia and their supposed potions professor, and then asked, "What do you mean only us are fully human? What about Chad? He looks fairly normal from here." Byakuya didn't even budge neither did Chad but Rukia, Ichigo and Renji all smiled. Byakuya sighed and said really slowly, "you might as well show her Chad, she won't leave you alone otherwise. With that said Chad stood up and flexing both his arms he cried out "Brazo Derecho de Gigante" his right arm transformed into a black and purple monster's arm that looked strangely like a shield in a way, then he cried out apparently deciding to go all out, "Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo" and his left arm turned into a white and red clawed arm that looked fairly dangerous and cruel. He then turned them back and sat down as if he had just answered a question asked by the professor.

Both Harry and Hermione had to look for their jaws and eyes somewhere in the floor and simultaneously thought, "this is going to be a very, very long meeting."


	12. Chapter 10 and a half

Shinigami at Hogwarts – chaos ensues

Chapter 10 part 2

Harry and Hermione hurried down the grassy slope in their way to meet Hagrid, it was the nearing the end of the Christmas holidays and it had already had been quite sometime since their fateful meeting the Shinigami and all they had learned from them, including the true face of "Potions Master" Severus Snape. Really the information was too much for them to take in and they were still processing much of it. It didn't help that they couldn't discuss it with Ron since whatever had happened in Dumbledore's office that day seemed to have blocked his memories and ability to discuss it as well. Really they couldn't help it if their patience was running short most of the time and their thoughts were all over the place.

Even though they knew the truth now it didn't stop them from disliking 'Professor Snape' any less when he was teaching, he was still the same tyrannical Potions Master as always. _Chad is completely human he just has a power called Fullbring. _"_What about Ishida? Does he have Fullbring as well" _was part of the past conversation currently playing in his head. He remembered that no Ishida was something called a Quintain or something like that… Harry just remembered he was the last of his kind. What surprised him the most was the following information he received about Shinigami and their constant war against Hollows, those monsters that they had seen. The part that he wasn't destined to fight Voldemort anymore due to his theft of a valuable Shinigami artefact that enabled his return also shocked him.

_Hermione and him were still sitting in the room after that piece of information had been dropped on them gaping like fishes out of the water at the figure they knew as Professor Snape, the figure they now knew was a young, rich, powerful Shinigami captain and Lord of a Noble House. A Shinigami that undoubtedly was in some kind of relationship with Yoruichi Sensei. "That's not all" said Sensei told them, she then fixed her strange golden gaze upon Harry and then Hermione, "you two are special, Harry shows potential of being in possession of a Fullbring and possibly even more since both of your parents are Shinigami, and Hermione here already shows some Shinigami tendencies_." Hermione was told that she would shortly receive a badge to allow her to train her possible Shinigami form without actually dying, in the near future. Harry was going to be tested for a possible Fullbring and later with the same badge as Hermione. The information was frankly overwhelming and mind-boggling. So much so that Harry and Hermione proceeded to do another winning interpretation of Goldfishes until irritated by their apparently vacant stares Kuchiki Byakuya scoffed and with the usual venom Hogwarts students attributed to their dour Potions Master he proceeded to use his mouth and some rather acerbic comment to snap Harry and Hermione out of their daze. Something about _"if I wanted to see your all the way down your throat and into your stomachs I'd have used my blade on you, not asked you to personify some moronic pet fish." _All of this mutual remembrance of memories happened in the span of 5 minutes that it took them to arrive to Hagrid's politely declining his offer of Rock Cakes. Though Hermione made a mental note that they could be used as a projectile weapon in the future. They talked with Hagrid remembering other times in which they had tea with him that was always a prelude to their adventures all the past years, which prompted Hagrid to shut up and eye them suspiciously. "Hagrid this time we swear by Merlin that we're not using you as a source of information, for the first time since we set foot on Hogwarts grounds we aren't trying to solve any evil plots." Harry was quick to reassure his first ever friend from the wizarding world. "Well excuse me for not believing you three but tha's exactly what you'd say so 'scuse me tea time s'over." Hagrid answered. He was not really angry but rather being overly cautious. The trio felt slightly guilty while they were leaving since that is why the most often where to Hagrid's to have tea. They were determined to change that in the future.

It was dinner now in the Great Hall and the sound of forks and knives on plates reigned supreme. Conversation was flowing easily even between some of the Japanese students and Hogwarts students. For some reason that no one cared to explain the Japanese guy with glasses Uryuu Ishida was sitting right next to Ichigo Kurosaki who seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable for that arrangement, but neither was he protesting or changing seats. Up in the Head table conversation was quiet until a fight seems to break out between non-other that Professor Snape and Yoruichi Sensei. Not only did the shouts and arm waving silence the rest of the professor but the entire Great Hall it was more of the fact that they were arguing in fluent Japanese and even then the Japanese students had a hard time understanding since they were talking extremely fast with a lot of yelling and cursing in between. It was not until Yoruichi sent Professor Snape flying into a wall with a flash of red light that the students old enough thought was the _stupefy_ spell but was in actuality Hado #31 Shakkaho, was chaos completely unleashed. Most students, in other words all the original Hogwarts students thought that the Professor was at the most severely injured since he had made a hole in the wall from the force of the impact. It was to their utmost surprise when he stepped out of the hole brushing debris of his shoulders with the deadliest expression yet witnessed upon his face.

"Now you'll pay for that you demon-cat bitch" he growled loud enough to project in the completely silent Great Hall. Student's eyes bulged, not thinking it possible that their strict professor would even dare to utter profanities much less in public. From out of nowhere he pulled out a sword, a beautiful sword but a sword nonetheless, meaning it was deadly. The handle was a deep blue with gold and the cross-hilt was made from a square piece of metal that shone gold as well, though it most certainly wasn't real gold. The blade itself was breath taking with a long blade that looked silver and a wicked edge. It shone and rippled like water. To those who knew this sword was Senbonzakura the Zanpaktou of Byakuya Kuchiki. Yoruichi growled and unsheathed from nowhere a similar sword. The destruction of the Great Hall seemed imminent up until Professor Dumbledore decided that it was time to stop laughing silently at the show and actually do something before he had two new staff positions available. So with a wave of his wand Yoruichi was caged within a magical golden cage and Professor Snape was forcibly bound to the wall. Growling as well. The Professor accioed what appeared to be to heavy-duty calming draughts and force fed them to each of his two quarrelling professors. The effect was instantaneous and both of them simply slumped down as if boneless.

"Now that we have enjoyed a marvellous entertainment for this night, I would like to give a special announcement, though I must admit it comes a bit late, since New Years eve is less than a week from now. There will be a New Year's ball, every student from the 4th year up has to attend younger students may attend if invited, Professors your appearance is mandatory as well. Dress robes are required. There will be a dance competition between students and between professors." "Now that the announcement's over and we're all fed and watered of we trot back to our nice warm beds!" Professor Dumbledore ended with a smile and twinkling eyes. Harry noticed that as was the case with the school song most of the other professor's smiles had become rather fixed.


	13. Chapter 11

**Again sorry for the long pause between updates, truth is this chapter has been written down for a while now but I was holding unto it in hopes of giving you a double update, that's when I realized that wouldn't be possible unless I have some feedback on the poll in my profile and with new reviews or PM's. So anyways please enjoy! The usual disclaimers apply, I own nothing of Bleach or Harry Potter just this cross-over idea...**

* * *

Shinigami at Hogwarts – chaos ensues

Chapter 11 Yule approaches… aaaaaaand it's here!

The rest of the days before the ball passed in a blur, Harry and Hermione went together to the Yule Ball since Ron managed to make and ass of himself and Harry managed to screw up his courage and ask Hermione after one of their meeting to just talk about what they knew. Professor Dumbledore also announced that there would be a dance competition by couples for the students and one for the Professors, meaning that all were forced to attend as well. In a way it meant that students would have fodder for thought about how the professors looked when dressed to dance and as to how they fared in dancing as well. Betting pools ran amok throughout the castle both for the students and the professors alike. Thanks to Harry, Ron managed to alter his horrid dress robes into a more acceptable robe with the help of a colour-changing charm and some simple transfiguration. It still looked old and obviously second-hand but it was not horrid-looking anymore. Harry wore some gallant robes of a deep forest green with black trim. It hugged his figure in a way that accentuated his slim but Quidditch-toned and now martial art toned as well figure, his broad back and slim waist. It also made his emerald eyes stand out. Underneath the robe he wore a white dress-shirt with a forest green vest and black tie, black dress-pants and black dress-shoes. All in all he looked rather dashing and handsome. His already roughish appearance accentuated when instead of trying to tame his hair he styled it with the help of some gel into a carefully dishevelled looks.

Hermione decided to alter her blue dress to match Harry's robe when she heard how she was going into a one-shouldered, form-fitting forest green dress with tiny crystals to make it sparkle when the light shone on it just right. It was short up front and fell in some kind of waves at the back to make it long. She paired it with black stiletto heels and diamond earrings her parents had sent her when they heard about the Yule ball. All in all she agreed with Parvati and Lavender her roommates, in that she was dressed to kill. Ron was going with Lavender in the end and because Ron didn't have any coordination whatsoever they abstained from entering the dance competition. At first Harry was going to refuse as well, but a death-glare from Hermione and patient coaching from her and Yoruichi sensei, who invited herself to his practice sessions, they discovered he had natural grace that made him a fairly capable dance partner.

The day of the Yule ball had come. Energy was practically buzzing everywhere in the castle and down in the dungeons a certain Shinigami disguised as a professor was pacing frantically around and around his bedroom floor nervously watching the still- encased-in-protective-plastic suit he had bought. It was all black except for the white dress shirt and the silver accents in the robes. Even the cufflinks were made from obsidian stone with a tiny silver cameo of the Rokubantai logo. He didn't know how Yoruichi would come but knowing her it would probably be black and just on the border of property, meaning it would leave nothing to the imagination.

Sighing he stopped pacing and proceeded to get ready. His entire outfit consisted of black dress pants with black ankle length boots. A white dress shirt with the black cufflinks, black tie and a black waistcoat with the silver chain of a pocket-watch on the left side of his chest. Over it all a form-fitting black robe with silver trim. He wore his Family Head ring along with a black hair ribbon to tie his hair back. It had grown and not it reached a little past his shoulders. All in all the Hogwarts population wouldn't recognize him at all. They already saw a little of his cracked façade when Yoruichi first invaded Hogwarts but now he would crack it a little more voluntarily.

Harry and Ron were waiting for their respective dates along with the Professors that had signed up for the dance competition. Their palms were already sweaty and the Ball hadn't even started yet. Harry and Ron surreptitiously cast a drying charm on their hands and an invention of the boy's entire dorm together that acted like a deodorant charm, preventing further sweating. Suddenly there was a commotion up the grand staircase when the girls finally made their appearance. Lavender was beautiful in her own bubbly way and judging by Ron's staring and red ears he liked what he was seeing very much indeed. Lavender was wearing a pink dress as expected but it appeared to float around her and it was tight around the chest area showing her already well developed front assets in a favourable light. Her heels where done in silver and they seemed to sparkle in the right light. Her hair was done masterfully up in an elaborate kind of knot that let down a few blonde curls on either side of her face, giving her a sort of angelic or cherubic look. Harry didn't know how he registered all that when he was to busy staring at Hermione that he had to remind himself to breathe every 5 seconds or so. She was just gorgeous. Harry already knew her dress was green to match his robe but never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined a thing of such immense beauty.

Walking somewhat dazedly he escorted Hermione to stand near Ron and Lavender, both waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open and admit the dancers. Professors where also among the students, those that would dance in the competition at least. Headmaster Dumbledore was there in a brightly coloured dress robes waiting patiently with Professor McGonagall, who was wearing a tartan dress that managed to appear elegant, but severe and conservative at the same time. There was also the newest DADA Professor; someone called Johaan Faust the 7th. He was creepy but dead smart when it came to DADA. He was going with Professor Aurora Sinistra from Astronomy and from the sudden ripple of surprise going through the assembled students another Professor had arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around only to stare at a Professor Snape. Of course he looked nothing like the Professor Snape they knew, not the bat from the dungeons nor the tyrant from Phys Ed Class but a dashing and handsome man with the premature stress lines completely erased from his very countenance and appearance. Gasps and exclamations of surprise were heard all throughout the hall and some poor Hufflepuff actually fainted from shock. If that wasn't enough the next person to appear really did it since it was none other than Yoruichi Sensei dressed in all black, her bizarre golden eyes seemed to shine like molten gold and her purple hair was elaborately twisted in a way that left some stray curls to fall down her face. Her dress was barely appropriate in that it was skin tight with a plunging neckline the dress was a halter top and it had a slit running up her left leg until it reached the lower half of her left thigh. Many a male in the assorted group gulped and stared either at her or trying to stare at the floor. Professor Snape glared in a murderous way at anyone who dared to so much as blink at him or his apparent date. Harry while dazed was more preoccupied with Hermione on his arm that was in his eyes equally gorgeous. Ron had a bit more trouble but eventually settled with Lavender. Suddenly a deep bell tolled, signalling the imminent start of the Yule Ball. Harry, Hermione and Ron got into position in line together with Lavender. The Professors assembled behind the students in the same way. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the Yule Ball began.


End file.
